All the Answer I Need
by Sapphonest
Summary: One-Shot. Cath/Sara. Cath's POV. Sequel to Goodbye, Blissful Ignorance and Litte Slip, Big Revelation. Fluff about Cath/Sara.


**All the Answer I Need**

**AN:** The last part of the trilogy that started out as only one but, hey, I say let them eat cake. Check out the previous two: Little Slip, Big Revelation and Goodbye, Blissful Ignorance.

**Disclaimer:** Yea, so, like... I don't own CSI or any of the following characters. But you already knew that, didn't you?

--

Kissing Sara was like being on top of the world. It made me feel like I was invincible. I could do anything.

I've never been the kind of girl who has doubts. I don't overthink my actions. I don't spend hours on what-ifs. But Sara was a whole new ballgame. She made me nervous. Not because I was self-conscious, but because this was uncharted territory. Sure, I've had experiences with women before; a group of scantily-clad dancers in a confined space will always lead to experimentation, but this was not anything remotely close to that. It was more than exploration. So much more.

I noticed it a while ago, really. My original plan, which was just to ignore it, failed miserably. I felt horrible when I yelled at her, and finally, I couldn't do it anymore. I stopped. I didn't want to be that person. I didn't want her to hate me.

I liked her more than I cared to admit. She had a passion that I hadn't seen in a long time. Yea, it got her into trouble sometimes, but who hasn't been in some sort of trouble here? Truth be told, it brought me closer to her.

When I heard her moan my name like that yesterday, it was like the stars had aligned or some equally cheesy line that Grissom would throw out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. So, in a true Catherine fashion, I did the only thing that made any sense: I kissed her.

Now, I'm standing here, staring intently at my shoes as I hear Grissom's steps fade away. I can't believe we got caught.

For what seems like hours, we both stand in stunned silence. Finally, I look up at Sara and her mouth is somewhat open. It's not a look of horror; rather, one of shock. As if she was still processing the last few moments. I have no idea what to do, or say. And before I can make any sort of decision, she grabs my face and kisses me again, then abruptly walks away, making her way back into the building.

Now it's my turn to be stunned by her actions.

When I step back into the break room, the guys all look up at me.

"Yea?" I ask, trying my damnedest to sound assertive.

Greg fumbles around, mumbling, and points to his face and then seems to give up, though his grin stays.

"You, uh… your…" Warrick adds, repeating Greg, but he, too, gives up, throwing a hand lazily into the air.

I reclaim my seat on the couch, and not two seconds after, Sara comes in. She must have gone to the bathroom or something. The smile she left me with is still plastered on her face, and it's accompanied by something that makes my heart skip. Red. _My _red.

_Crap._

Well, wait. Perhaps they won't notice. She's a woman. She can wear lipstick. Plus, they're men. Like they are going to notice.

Both Nick and Warrick drop their eyes back to whatever it was they had been doing before my arrival, but Greg's stay. _Of course. He's gonna notice. God only know how much time he's spent staring at her lips._

I clear my throat and attempt to get Sara's attention. When she doesn't look up, I repeat it. This time her eyes meet mine, and she smiles. Not enough to alert anyone, but enough to make my stomach flutter. I suppress the feeling, however, and I quickly brush my lips with my fingertip. Her brows furrow and I know she doesn't understand, so I repeat the motion, and this time Greg's head turns to face me.

_Ah, crap._

His face goes stark white, and he looks back at Sara. Then back at me and I see the realization dawn on his features. I shake my head at him, silently pleading for him to keep quiet.

_Please, please, please. _I pray that he sees the desperation in my eyes. I need for this to stay quiet. I need to figure out what this even is before the whole lab finds out.

She shakes her head again and it's clear that I'm not making any sense. I give up, and take a long sip of the cold cup of coffee I had been drinking from before. Nick finally speaks up.

"Oh, Griss came in a told us something exciting!" His eyes flick up to Sara's and I swear I can visibly see her heart stop. I nearly choke on my coffee.

"WHAT?" I certainly didn't mean to yell it, but nevertheless, it came out loudly. Sara drops her eyes from Nick and meets mine. I try to recover. "Uhm, sorry. I meant, uh, what was it?"

The three of them continue to look at me oddly, but finally accept my revised question.

"He has a case for me and Sara," Nick responds as if it's the only possible answer.

_Oh, thank God._

"Ohh. Yea, uhm, that is exciting." Sara finally speaks and stands awkwardly. She takes the paper that Nick is holding out to her. "So, we should go then," she tells Nick, but then continues in the general direction of everyone else in the room. "But, we'll be back and then we can all talk." She finishes, and it's clear that she's talking to me. Without talking to me, that is.

"Uh, sure. Rub it in," Warrick jokes and Nick and Sara leave. Warrick stands and makes his way out of the room, leaving Greg and I alone.

"So, that was a mighty nice color Sara had on, don't you think?" He quips, and I am glaring at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I assert, but I know I'm fighting a losing battle.

"Funny, it looks a lot like yours. Perhaps she borrowed it from you." From the look in his eyes, he knows he's pushing it, and after another long glare from me, he holds his hands up in surrender. "Fine. It's dropped."

--

When Nick and Sara finally get back, they head to the garage. Their hit and run car needs to be processed, and they were suiting up.

I go to find them, and Greg is following me.

"Hey, guys. I heard about the case. Processing the car?" I know the answer, obviously, but I just needed to poke in on them to see her. She looks up and just then, Greg enters the room, standing next to me.

"Hey, Nick. I was wondering if you'd let me in with this car. It's sweet."

I instantly know what he's doing, and I've never been more grateful for him in my life.

"Oh, Sara is helping me," Nick replies nonchalantly. He doesn't even bother to look up.

"Well, then, Sara, is it okay if I take over? I've always wanted to process one of these. You'd be doing me a huge favor." I could kiss him.

"Yea, right, like Sara is going to hand a car over." I see Nick look over to Sara, as if he's looking for confirmation.

She catches on and starts to play his game. "Oh, but I was kinda looking for something to do."

"I know, but, seriously. I really want to do this. Maybe you can go find something else to do?" He waited, already knowing her decision, but allowing her to play along. "Please?"

"Alright, fine. But you owe me." She steps out of the jumpsuit that she just put on and hands it to him.

"Oh, thank you, Sara. Thank you!" He grabs it from her and walks over to a very surprised Nick. But he shrugs it off and starts talking with Greg.

--

We're out by my car when I finally get the chance to speak to her again. She had just come out of the building, making a beeline to my SUV. Knowing I'd be waiting.

"Hey." I have no idea what else to say.

This can go one of two ways. Either a) she freaks out and ends anything between us before it starts or b) she just accepts it and we can move on. Together.

_God, I really hope for the latter._

I reach out to touch her arm, which is hanging at her side. I let my fingers curl around it until my palm rests, fully planted, on her. At the contact, she meets my eyes again.

_Moment of truth._

Our eye lock lasts much too long for my liking and just as I am about to release her, she smiles.

I feel a breath rush out of my lungs that hadn't been aware I was holding.

"Well, that was awkward," her smile grows and I see that adorable gap in her teeth. My grin matches hers and I watch as she lifts a hand and runs it through her chocolate locks.

"The look on his face… priceless." I feel myself settling back into comfort and sigh, again, with relief.

"I'm surprised you even saw it. I never knew shoes were so intriguing," she mocks me, and I find myself entranced by the purse in her lips, and the way it relaxes again. I look on as the very tip of her tongue comes out to wet her bottom lip. "Or my lips," she adds, and I assume she caught me staring at them.

"Oh, Sara, Sweetie. Your lips have been intriguing me for quite a while now." I feel like being coy, and apparently she does to, because she counters my flirtatious comment with one of her own.

"More than just your lips have been intriguing me." I can't help but shake my head when she cocks an eyebrow. _She's good._

"Yea?" I can't help but step forward, almost as if challenging her. She takes a backwards step, and I have her pressed up against my car. "Perhaps I can _satisfy _your curiosity." My lips are dangerously close to hers as I speak, but I am careful not to let them touch. "At my place."

She doesn't even answer me. Rather, she opens the passenger side door and gets in.

It's all the answer I need.

--

Et, fin. Hope you liked it. And I hope you review.

Special thanks to Lindsay, whom I blame all of this on. _You know it's your fault. _But I love you anyways.


End file.
